Fate's Seal
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Re-write of Secrets Don't Make Friends Just Destroy The World. Our hearts are pounding, our heads are spinning, and our bodies are aching. But we knew we had to keep running for them, for the world. We've lied to everyone, we can't be trusted but still we run. R&R!
1. The beginning of the end

Hey guys I'm back and I've finally decided to re-write Secrets Don't Make Friends Just Destroy the World with a much shorter title! So let me know what you think of this one! I've also decided to take longer to write chapters so it can be the best story it can possibly be! But this time it won't take more than a year to update! I know that was a HUGE problem before but I figured out a way to resolve it yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of the characters!

ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Alvin's POV**_

I can feel it getting stronger, more powerful and there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing nobody can do about it. I have to get away before it's too late.

"ALVIN!"

Oh no they found me I have to get away somehow before I hurt them.

"Alvin there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how worried we were?"

"Simon stop it!" Brittany said.

"But-"

"STOP!" She ran towards me. "Are you okay?" She whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"I'm fine." She most of noticed something was off with me as she slowly backed away and towards the others.

"Britt I said I'm fine."

"No you're not you're a MONSTER!"

"AHHHHHH!" I jolted out of bed and look around.

"Phew just a dream."

"You ok?"

"AH! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Shh! You wanna wake the whole house?"

"Yes I would loove to do that!"

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Al-"

"Just leave it alone Brittany. Please."

"Ok."

 _*The next morning*_

"Guys time to wake up!" Dave says coming into the room and turning the light on.

"What it's like six in the morning!"

"It's nine Alvin." NINE?! I fall back on the bed and pull the cover over my face.

"Wake me when it's noon!"

"It's noon." Simon says dryly.

"Haha."

Dave leaves and the others follow, I look around before looking beside me.

"Britt." she looks up and groans.

"Huh?"

"It's time to get up."

"5 more minutes."

"You would say that."

"I just did." Right I forgot how sarcastic she was for a minute. She's like me in that I guess, she's like me in a lot of ways some I don't care to admit.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Alvin and Brittany both get out of Alvin's bed then head downstairs to see everyone else at the table eating toaster waffles.

"Bout time you two got up."

"Next time don't wake us up at nine." Everyone laughs at that then settles into the daily routine. Dave in his office, Theodore and Eleanor in the kitchen, Simon and Jeanette in their room working on science stuff, leaving Alvin and Brittany in the living room. After surfing through the channels what seems like a thousand times Alvin turns off the TV and sighs. It seems like lately life's been nothing but a rut of course he would never say that out loud and risked being jinxed.

"Well I'm bored. Wanna go read?"

"It hasn't come to that yet."

"There's gotta be something we can do Alvin."

"Why don't you go paint your nails or something?"

"I wanna hang out with you." Alvin blushes at that not that he'd ever admit to anyone but he may or may not have a humongous crush on her.

"Wanna go outside?"

"Sure." They both get off the couch and walk through the kitchen and out the door to the backyard and continue walking until they're in the forest.

"Can you believe Ellie and Theo didn't even notice us?"

"Probably too busy being in love." Alvin says fluttering his eyelashes and cupping his hands together making Brittany laugh.

" _Or_ they were too busy making whatever they're making."

"Nice."

"Shut up! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Sure. Sure."

"I wasn't!"

"Whatever you say Brittany." A silence falls between them and the only thing you hear is typical forest sounds. Alvin quickly gets bored again and looks at Brittany whose admiring a butterfly a soft smile forms on his face as he continues to watch her. He remembers seeing her again and how close they've gotten closer than they were before. He remembers the first time they met almost like it was yesterday...

 _Alvin sat in the hallway when he saw a girl skipping down the hall._

 _'Hm?' Alvin thought watching her curiously the girl suddenly notices him and stops._

 _"HI!"_

 _"Hi?"_

 _"I'm Brittany!"_

 _"Alvin." He says with a small smile._

 _"You wanna play?"_

 _"Sur-AAH!" Brittany grabs his hand and runs down the hall, dragging him while singing a song._

'Ah the Menma song.' Alvin thinks with fondness, 'She's changed so much and I don't even know why but I know the old her's down there, somewhere.' They spent the rest of the day out there talking and laughing until they saw the sun go down.

"We'd better go back."

"Yeah." Brittany says sadly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." She stands up but Alvin sits her back down.

"What is up?"

"What was your dream about?"

"Not important."

"Very important."

Alvin sighs, "I dream you thought I was a monster, no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?! Alvin! It's a HUGE deal I would never think that."

"I know you wouldn't that's why it's not a big deal. Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Yes... You really think that highly of me?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

* * *

 _Brittany ran out of the cafeteria with Alvin behind her_

 _"Brittany wait!"_ _He catches up to her, "I did warn you."_

 _"I don't need this from you Alvin."_

 _"Me? What did I do?"_

 _"You abandoned Ian!"_

 _"Why can't you believe me?"_

 _"Why should I?" …_

 _"Alvin?" "Brittany?" They both smile and hug eachother tight for several minutes._

 _"So I see you found some sisters."_

 _"Yea and you got brothers."_

 _"Yea. You look great."_

 _"So do you."_

 _"You believe me right?"_

 _"Yea the Alvin I know would never lie to me." The bell rings and people file out of the cafeteria._

 _"See you."_

 _"You too."_

 _ **Mystery POV (Ooo..)**_

I think about this alot too much probably, this and the first time we met I just can't get it out of my head for some reason. I hold these memories very close to me and don't ever wanna forget them. I really hope I don't this time.

* * *

Done! Finally! This took forever guys you have no idea so yeah.. here it is first chapter sorry it's short I don't know the lengths of the other ones cause I haven't written them yet! Hope you guys liked it! Review if you did and even if you didn't cause constructive criticism.

BYE!:D


	2. School, Great

Hey guys chapter 2 yay! I'm so excited to be writing this, hopefully this chapter will be longer. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and all my other stories words can't express how grateful I am. Anyways... Reviews!

EDIT 1/3/18: Guys... so I know I've been away for awhile but I am back on this story and regular updates will be coming. However, I am also working on another story so this one does not have my full attention. Please bear with me and I promise you guys won't be disappointed. If you guys want more information on any of my stories go to the bottom of my profile!

 **Reviews!:**

monsterhighargenta: Thank you!

jay: Thank you!

Alvittany 4 ever: Thank you! I'll be sure to do that.

Guest: Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of it's characters!

Oh! I forgot to ask in the last chapter who do you think the mystery POV was? The answer may surprise you! Or not I don't know you. ON WITH THE STORY!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

"Alvin's acting kind of weird lately." Simon says **(AN: HA!)** to the Chipettes and Theodore.

"Weird how?" Questions Jeanette, looking up at him from the book she was reading. The five of them were currently sitting in the living room, either watching TV or reading no one knew where Alvin was.

"Like this, no one knows where he is right now." They all go silent at that, Brittany didn't even know where he was she didn't wanna admit it but she was worried.

"Got anything else?" She offered wanting so badly to defend him but not knowing how which was weird it was Alvin she knew he better than anyone or at least she thought so.

"He's short -not height wise Brittany- like he's real quick to anger and he snaps for no reason, he's jumping at the slightest of movement, he's not sleeping."

"That's not how he'd act."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" Brittany yells surprising but mostly Simon who'd ask the question.

"Sorry I just- You're right he's acting weird, but he wouldn't just get mad for no reason! That's not like him." Everyone falls back into silence trying to figure this out when the back door opens revealing Alvin.

"Speak of the devil." Simon mutters watching him and notices he's moving weird.

"Alvin are you okay?"

"Fine." He snaps starting towards the stairs when Brittany stops him, his face instantly softens as he looks at her.

"I'm fine Britt."

"Alvin we don't lie to eachother."

"It's fine I'm just tired." Alvin says as he stumbles.

"Yeah fine. What happened?"

"Nothing I just... fell yea I fell! Heh."

"How did you fall?" Simon asks walking over to them.

"Idiot!" Brittany says to him. "He didn't fall!"

"Thanks." Alvin replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Then what happened?" Theodore asks from the couch.

"I told you nothing!" Alvin runs upstairs before anyone else can say anything.

"I'll go talk to him." Brittany says walking up to their room.

"Alvin," She says opening the door. "What really happened?" Alvin turns around in surprise and she sees a gash across his chest.

"I was attacked.."

"Yeah no shit!" He looks at her surprised before laughing.

"Ow that was a mistake." He winces before patching himself up. Brittany quickly walks over to him and takes the gauze.

"Let me." She starts wrapping it around him while he tells her what happened.

"I was walking in the woods when I heard something, it sounded like a dying animal. So naturally I went over to check it out but what I saw-" He pauses. "It was a Drapite, I'm sure of it." He says before she can ask. "At first it didn't see me so I thought I was in the clear, clearly I was wrong. I backed away but it must've heard me cause it turned around and started running towards me so I decided to fight it, I may of made the wrong choice. I was doing good! Up until the end... I got caught off guard and then this," He gestures to the gash, "happened. Then I walked home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, you must have been so worried, but I felt something bad and knew if I told you you'd want to come so I didn't."

"Jerk!" She says hitting him.

"OW!"

"Why didn't you tell me?! You didn't have to get hurt!"

"I just told you why!"

They sat in silence the rest of the time both content to not say anything. Both were so lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice the others walking in.

"So are you going to tell us what really happened now?" Luckily they didn't notice the gauze wrapped around Alvin, he quickly threw his jumper back on before addressing them.

"Dog." There was no real reason to tell them he would be healed in a few hours.

"Dog." Simon repeats with disbelief.

"You were _limping_ because. of. a. DOG?"

"Yea right Britt?" She glares at him before answering.

"Yea a teacup poodle!" She says with a smirk.

"No! It was a...a pitbull! With really big claws and-and teeth." Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette jump back in surprise but Simon and Brittany look at him skeptically.

"Wow. How did you make it out alive?" Simon asks sarcastically making Brittany laugh which it turn makes Alvin glare at him.

"I fought it." Alvin replies through grit teeth.

"You? Fought a dog? You're 5 inches tall!"

"He's fought a human." Brittany points out which makes Alvin puff up and flex.

"Dogs are more threatening than Ryan, a dove is more threatening than Ryan!"

"It doesn't matter! It was a dog why would I lie?" Alvin asks making Brittany hit her forehead.

"I can solve this. He told me what happened, it was a squirrel!"

"A squirrel?! Do you have rabies?!" Simon asks grabbing him and looking him over.

"I think I would know by now!" He says pushing Simon off of him.

"Look can we all agree to keep this to ourselves? Dave would never let me outside if he found out!" To which everyone nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

The rest of the night were along without a hitch and pretty soon it was the next morning 6'am to be precise.

"Come on guys! Time to get up!" Dave says opening the door and turning on the light and is met with groans and a,

"I hate Mondays!" Everyone slowly gets out of bed and starts getting ready as Dave walks back out.

"Alvin?" Theodore asks, "Are you okay?" Alvin smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine Theo." They all walk down stairs and sit at the table for breakfast. After they eat they all climb into Dave's car and he drives them to school when they arrive they all climb out and say bye to Dave.

"Have a good day guys! Stay out of trouble _Alvin._ " Who looks at him shocked.

"Me? Get into trouble? Never!" He laughs and catches up with Brittany. Dave just sighs and drives away, the others walk into school and to their lockers.

"So then I said 'Well atleast I'm not a nerd!'" Ryan says to a group of cheerleaders.

" _Sigh_ Ryan." Simon says looking for his science book.

"What a jerk!" Jeanette agrees making they both look at eachother and blush and the others share a knowing look.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to do my math homework!" Brittany says angrily.

"You can copy mine if you want." Alvin says closing his locker.

"Yeah if you want to fail." Simon says finding his science book and raising his free fist in a silent cheer.

"Oh ya genius? Read it and weep!" Alvin replies handing his math homework to Simon. Who looks over it when he's done he hands it back to Alvin with a surprised look on his face.

"It's right." He says to the others and all except Brittany match his look. Meanwhile Brittany's coping Alvin's homework hurriedly, when she's done she hands it back to Alvin with a smile.

"Thanks Alvin!" She cheers as she hugs him, "You're the best!" She lets him go and walks happily to class.

"How did you get that all right? You are still Alvin right? Oh I knew it that squirrel did do something to you!" Alvin glares at him as the others back away not wanting to get 'infected'.

"Oooor I already knew how to do it! How do you know I'm not some secret genius or whatever!" Simon looks at him strangely before bursting out laughing.

"Secret genius that's a good one!" He says as the bell rings. "Sure whatever you say Alvin." He continues not noticing Alvin's changing expression, Simon wipes his eye then walks to class. "See you guys at lunch!" The others walk to their respective classes with Alvin grumbling on his way. Once he reaches his math class he walks in and sits the next to Brittany both handing in their homework when the teacher asks, Brittany giving Alvin a grateful smile as she does so. Alvin smiles at that, he may be mad at Simon but she could always cheer him up. The rest of class goes by fast, soon the bell rings and Alvin and Brittany walk out and to their next class.

"I can't believe Simon said that, he can be such a jerk sometimes!" Brittany says as Alvin finishes telling her what happened after she left. Alvin can though the others never believe he can actually be smart, it maybe part of his "programming" but still you would think family would think highly of you, atleast Brittany still does. They continue walking to class when they hear a scream and look at eachother and run towards it.

"Do you think it's-"

"Let's hope not!" Alvin interrupts as they get to the scene but he is sadly wrong as right before them is a creature known as a Drapite. This one is a Mistfiend one of the more dangerous one's extremely intelligent unlike the other classes, it's on it's hind legs covered in black smooth skin, with a long tail, pointed ears, and sharp claws. It is currently pining a student to a locker who is wearing a terrified look and silently screaming.

"MISTFIEND! STEP AWAY FROM HER!" Alvin yells getting in a battle stance. Mistfiend turns around and notices them with a smirk, it throws the student to the ground who runs away in terror.

"Just the rodents I was looking for." It stalks towards them and Brittany joins Alvin in an fighting stance, they all rush at eachother and Alvin and Brittany's hands start glowing they both shoot out dark and light energy respectively. Mistifend tries to dodge it but ends up getting blaster into the lockers Alvin and Brittany high five as it slowly gets back up.

"Is that all you've got?" It taunts staggering back on it's hind legs.

"Not even close."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others had been in class when they heard the scream, they went to the hallways with the rest of the student body and met up with eachother.

"Where are Alvin and Brittany?"

"They didn't."

"Of course they did. Why wouldn't they?" Simon asks exasperated. They all look to see a girl running down the hall pointing to the way she came she finally comes to a stop and breathless she says.

"Up-up there, there's some monster! It tried to kill me!" She lets out a few more breaths and faints into other students arms who says to another student.

"Find a teacher! I'll take her to the nurse." Then picks her up and runs off.

"A teacher?" Another student questions. "How will that help?"

"Well it's better than just standing here!" The student the first guy addressed says before running off to find a teacher. The rest of the student body runs to any exit they can find while the remaining chipmunks and chipettes sigh and run in said direction wanting to stop Alvin and Brittany from whatever they were doing. But little did they know it was too late and the two chipmunks in question had almost defeated Mistfiend and had come out so far with little to no scratches. The two chipmunks were currently putting the finishing blows on Mistfiend Alvin was attacking his lower half while Brittany took care of the upper half. Mistfiend, who was having a hard time defeating both of them threw it's arms back with a growl creating a blast that knock both chipmunks back. They both flew into the lockers and slid onto the floor which made Mistifend cackle.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." It walked over to them and was about to throw the final blow when out of nowhere a arrow lodged itself in it's arm and with a howl Mistfiend pulls it back and looks around to find what shot it.

"Not so fast!" The archer revealed itself to be a chestnut furred chipmunk with dark blue eyes about Alvin's height wearing a black hoodie.

"Catch!" A second voice says throwing a round ticking thing at the creature a few seconds later it explodes revealing itself to be a bomb.

"Whoops." The voice says before jumping off a ledge from outside into the huge hole in the building caused by Mistfiend. The voice then steps into the light revealing a second chipmunk but auburn furred with gray eyes wearing a dark purple hoodie who is about Simon's height helping Alvin and Brittany to their feet.

"What did you guys start without me? A third lighter voice says jumping through the hole and joining them. This voice belongs to a dark brown chipette with green eyes wearing a orange spaghetti top and black shirt about Brittany's height. "Rude."

Realizing it's severely outnumbered, Mistfiend hisses and quickly runs through the hole before they can stop it.

"Oh that's not good." Alvin says which makes the others look at him in disbelief. They all stand in silence for a few seconds before,

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm ungrateful but you have to admit it's a surprise." Brittany says dusting herself off, Alvin quickly jumps out of his thoughts and turns and grabs her checking for injuries.

"Alvin! I'm fine." She says trying to push him off.

"Man you guys haven't changed a bit!" The chipmunk wearing the black hoodie says.

"Thanks Emmett." Alvin replies sarcastically finally letting go of Brittany and looks at his now torn hoodie.

"Aw I really liked this one."

"Guys," A female voice cuts in, "We have bigger things to worry about! In case you haven't noticed Mistfiend just TOOK OFF!"

"Ruby relax," Emmett says putting an arm around her. "We got some time."

"Never touch me." She replies throwing his arm off.

"Wow you guys haven't changed a bit!" Alvin says with a smirk.

"Umm hello I asked a question. Why are you guys here?"

"We had a feeling." The chipmunk in the dark purple hoodie vaguely replies.

"You always have a feeling Dex." Ruby responses rolling her eyes. "Well we heard the government was up to something involving you guys so we came to help but we'll tell you more about it later cause the are some other munks and ettes coming eh right now." She points down the hall to the others running towards them, Alvin and Brittany look at eachother.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

If you would have told Alvin this morning that he would be in this situation right now he would of laughed right at your face but he wasn't laughing now. No instead he's trying not to run away, the only thing keeping him there is how scared Brittany is and the with the way their siblings are looking at them he doesn't blame her.

"Alvin what's going on? What was that thing? Who are these guys?" Simon shoots out Alvin who flinches back and glares at him saying,

"One question at a time, please!"

"Just answer the questions Alvin!"

"Just give me a second Simon!"

"A SECOND!-"

"Umm guys-" Ruby cautiously interrupts.

"NOT NOW!" Both shout out her not turning away from eachother eyes for even a second.

"I just thought you would like to know that Brittany's hurt, idiots!" She gestures to where Brittany is slumped over on Dex's side, Alvin instantly rushes over and takes her from him.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeanette worryingly asks while holding Eleanor close to her.

"She must've got hurt when she hit the lockers." Emmett says rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Alvin," Simon starts.

"Not now." He replies through grit teeth, and looks at Brittany before sighing.

"We need to get home. Now!" He says picking her up carefully the others quickly follow behind him.

"Hopefully Dave's already here." Simon's proven right when they see Dave in front office looking worried beyond belief he spots them and rushes over relieved.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Most of us are." He then notices Alvin holding Brittany trying not to jostle her too much.

"What happened?" Dave asks trying to take her not noticing the look on the new editions or the new editions for that matter!

"She got thrown into a locker." Alvin replies pulling her closer, making it clear he's not letting go anytime soon. Dave just sighs and looks the others over finally noticing the new chipmunks.

"You guys got alot of explaining to do."

"And we will and soon as we get home." Alvin says walking to exit with the others following behind. Alvin sighs and holds Brittany closer, how were they going to get out of this one.

* * *

Guys... 3,000 words that's the longest I've ever written! How's that for a treat? Can I just say how much I like writing this story cause it's alot so glad to be on it again.

The next chapter is gonna be a fun one, well for me atleast these guys not so much. What will happen next? Only I know so you better tune in next time! Don't forget to review and be happy cause I'm officially back! Yay!

BYE!:D


	3. The Truth

Hey guys chapter three here told you I was back! So excited this is really fun! Thanks for taking the time to read this!

So someone left a review on the story this is being rewritten for saying to continue that story and I felt the need to address this.. I was not happy with the way I was writing that story and it was my decision to re-write, I'm glad you guys liked it but I didn't, it didn't feel like me but this new story.. I haven't been this excited about writing someting since, forever! I don't want to stop and I've never been that way about a story before! I really hope you'll respect my decision and give this story a chance!

 **Reviews!:**

munkfevor76: Thanks, okay I'll work on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of it's characters!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

The car ride back to the house is silent but everyone's minds are running, Alvin's in particular. Mistfiend got away, the others found out, and most prominent, Brittany still hasn't waken up. It would be fine if she was a normal chipmunk but she wasn't, and by their standards she should've woken up already but she hasn't and he can't figure out why. They finally arrived at the house much to Alvin's disapproval, he looks down in his lap confirming the inevitable, she still hadn't woke up and it didn't look like she would anytime soon. He picks her up and heads towards the house.

"Still can't believe she hasn't woken up, it's weird." Emmett says getting an elbow in the side courtesy of Ruby. He rubs his side and glares at her, heading into the house he goes into to see Alvin and Dex talking about something.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet, Dex?"

"I don't know Alvin I'm not a doctor, fear maybe?" He suggests shrugging and looks to see the others coming in, he looks at Brittany one more time and sighs.

"What do you mean "maybe"?"

"I just told you, I'm not a doctor! I don't know what's wrong with her!" Dex says throwing his hands in the air angrily, he lets out of huff and looks at Alvin.

"I know you're worried, we all are! But I really don't know. It's not like she'll be asleep forever anyway." A sudden noise startles both of them and they turn to see Brittany waking up.

"Speak of the devil." Dex mutters as Alvin hugs her tightly she looks confused for a few moments before hugging him back.

"Ok no that we know she's okay can you tell what the heck just happened?!" Simon asks joining them on the table as the rest climb on the couch or join them on the table.

"A Drapite attacked the school." Alvin calmly says letting go off Brittany but still keeping her close by as if scared of losing her.

"Which is?"

"A creation of the government, there's Mistfiends who are very smart, Shadebodies who can change form, Lirms who can fly, and others we don't know about. I'm Emmett by the way." He explains then gestures to Ruby and Dex.

"That's Ruby and Dex, we overheard some of the scientist talking about attacking Alvin and Brittany so we came to help."

"Why?" Eleanor asks from her spot on the couch and everybody looks at the both of them who have been silent the entire time. They look at eachother appearing to have a silent conversation before Alvin starts speaking.

"Cause we escaped from there. Brittany and I we're not like you guys we were created to be soldiers for the government and given all sorts of powers, that's how we were able to take down Mistfiend." He pauses, "We left cause we didn't to do that, that was their mistake making us not mindless. We're able to form our own thoughts and opinions, we decided we didn't want to hurt innocent people and left. But they didn't like that too much and have been trying to find us ever since, the guy who cut down our tree were from the government but luckily we got away." He address the last part to his brothers before continuing. "When I found you guys you were really little and... helpless so I decided to look after you. We didn't tell you guys sooner because we didn't want you to get hurt." He finishes looking down.

"Brittany?" Jeanette asks making everyone turn their attention to her.

"He's right, when I first saw you guys, you could barley walk and there was no one else around so I decided to become your bigger sister, that's one of the good things that came out of this." She says making her sisters smile at her.

"So... are we good?" Alvin asks making Simon sigh before nodding.

"We're good." Alvin smiles and hugs him and Theodore.

"Do you three need a place to stay?" Dave asks the three newbies they look at eachother then nod.

"Much appreciated."

* * *

Dex was currently looking Brittany over much to her annoyment. They are alittle further away from the others who are quietly getting to know eachother, Alvin is also with them boredly lounging on the table but clearly not going anywhere. Dave had go off alittle while ago to set up the guest bedroom for the newest additions.

"I'm fine Dex." She says swatting him away.

"Then why did it take you so long to wake up?" She sighs before looking at Alvin with a 'help me' look.

"Well maybe she needed the beauty sleep." Alvin says laughing making Brittany glare at him.

"That's not helping!"

"Wow," Simon says observing the interaction. "Those two alone for years? How did anyone survive?"

"You'd be surprised." Ruby answers, "They care alot about eachother, Brittany's the whole reason Alvin's here!"

"How so?" Simon questions looking at her, she sits up from her spot next to Emmett before answering.

"She's the first one he's cared about. Before he met her he was exactly how he described, emotionless. She changed that. She's amazing." She says with respect clear in her voice.

"How did she change him?" Jeanette asks sitting up, making Eleanor jump, she gives her an apologetic look before turning back to Ruby.

"No one know's for sure but those two and I think they wanna keep that between them. Point is they care about eachother alot, didn't you see the way he was earlier? He refused to let go of her and if you look really closely now, you can see a relieved look on his face." They look over and see exactly that, Brittany is arguing with Dex while Alvin offered something every now and then but his eyes never left her. Finally she storms away and Alvin hits Dex before going after her.

"See?" Ruby says as Dex comes over rubbing his shoulder, she sighs and says.

"What did you say?"

"All I said was she needed more rest." Ruby hits him in the chest and glares at him.

"OW!"

"Idiot, it's Brittany! You don't say something like that to her unless you want to die and I think Emmett would miss you!"

"Eh.."

 _Meanwhile..._

Alvin and Brittany are up in their room, Alvin trying to get Brittany to calm down with no anvil. She is currently pacing on the floor muttering to herself while alittle fire shoots out of her hands, she looks at them and,

"Ugh!" She puts them out and plops onto the floor with a sigh, Alvin looks at her sympathetically. He gets off of Theodore's bed and plops down next to her making her laugh; she picks her face up off the floor puts in her hand and looks at him.

"Why didn't he believe me?" Alvin doesn't have an answer, he knew she was fine the second she woke up, but the others didn't and frankly it was annoying to watch. He gets that they're worried but as far as he's concerned if she's says she's fine, she's fine she wouldn't lie about something like that. He is also kinda torn, he knows she's okay but why did it take her so long to wake up? With the way this conversations going he can tell she doesn't know either, and that's the scariest part. He had always known everything about her even more so than her sisters so to not know something freaked him out. He sighs and looks at her to see her just as lost in thought as he is, they suddenly meet eyes and give eachother shaky smiles.

"Why do you think you didn't wake up?" He asks her curiously making her jump and look thoughtfully for a second before shrugging.

"No idea." She meanwhile was thinking similar thoughts to Alvin, why did she take so long to wake up? It's not like she was too badly injured just thrown into a locker same as Alvin so why did it take so long for her wake up? And why did she pass out in the first place? Alvin didn't and they had gotten the same amount of injuries, for once she didn't have an answer, and that's the scariest part.

"Alvin I'm scared." She admits quietly looking anywhere but him he lifts a finger under her chin and makes her look at him.

"Me too."

"Now what?" He looks at her not having an answer, they never had to deal with something like this before, but they would, together. They continue to stay up there until it's time for dinner they both smell it and look at eachother before racing downstairs. When they arrive everyone is sitting at the table grabbing some pizza that Dave ordered, after the day they had no one is in the mood to make anything. They sit down in the only two sits left which were coincidentally next to eachother, dinner is silent for awhile no one really wanting to talk until...

"Brittany," Dex starts as everyone looks at him, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier and for not believing you were fine, I should've known better I'm sorry."

"We're cool." Dex sighs in relief but didn't expect anything less, it is Brittany after all. The rest of dinner goes well with nothing but pleasant conversation being spoken and everyone is in high spirits despite what happened earlier when they hear a crash from upstairs and most of them look at Alvin.

"I'm down here! How could I have caused that?!" He responses getting up afterwards and walking upstairs to see what it was Brittany, Ruby, Dex, and Emmett follow after with the former telling Dave to get everyone out of the house, just in case. They arrive upstairs to see nothing but a big hole which immediately puts them on high alert. Alvin motions for them to be quiet as they all look around Ruby spots something and pulls out her retractable bo staff heading towards it. She pokes it and it hisses, it then gets up revealing it to be a long, slender body with black skin all around it and it's wings it has long pointed ears, sharp claws and a long tail it is known as a Lirm.

"How do these stupid things keep finding us?!" Alvin yells in frustration it hisses again and flies towards him making him fire up his palms.

"Let's see how much you like fire." He says blasting it towards him it flinches back but doesn't appear to get damaged.

"Ok so indifferent. Duly noted." It rushes towards him but gets hit back by an arrow making it change it's target. While it's distracted Alvin decides to change tactics and shoots ice at it's back making it screech.

"Brittany it doesn't like ice!" He shouts towards her making her pause in what she was doing.

"Got it!" She shouts back trying to get her hand to start generating it, with no anvil.

"Uhh Alvin we have a problem!" She yells and ducks as it opens its mouth and shoots fire at her.

"Um trying something else." He responses shooting more ice at it trying to find it's weak spot, she tries to shoot wind but to the same effect.

"Nope!" Alvin keeps shooting at it finally finding the weak spot.

"Yes!" He cheers, "Guys it's under the belly!" They response and start trying to get to the belly but the Lirm seems intent on keeping it covered much to their annoyance. Alvin looks over at Brittany while the others try to get to the Lirms weak spot. She is still trying to get any of her powers to work growing increasing frustrated he goes over to watch her back as she does this, with a huff she finally gives up and looks at Alvin with a helpless look.

"What do I do now?"

"You know how to melee fight do that." They both turn back to the fight to see the others struggling.

"Little help here!" Emmett shouts holding his bow sideways trying to shove it back. They both rush over and Alvin attacks its belly which is being unprotected during the struggle as Brittany goes to help the others. It shrieks again and turns to bat him away but Brittany gets its attention fully on her by grabbing Emmett's bow and shoving it through it. It hisses and tries to fly away but is unable to due to it's injuries Alvin creates a ice shard and sticks it through it and it falls, finally defeated, everyone sighs in relief.

"Is everyone okay?" Alvin questions they all response positively and he starts to look at the damage.

"Well it's safe to say we won't be living here for awhile." Besides the big hole in the roof the whole top floor is damaged with wreckage and debris from the fight littered across the floor. He turns to Brittany who is awfully quiet she notices him and he raises an questioning eyebrow to which she shakes her head 'later' it seems to says he nods in understanding.

"Where are the others?" He asks instead starting to clean some off the lighter stuff up the others go to help him.

"Hotel I think." Brittany looks at the Lirm's body for a second before shaking her head in disgust and gags when Emmett pokes it with a fascinated look on his face.

"Well let's go then, Emmett dispose of the body."

"Cool."

* * *

"Of all the fights I've been in.."

"Yeah?"

"That's it." Ruby hits Dex with a scoff, they are all currently walking to the hotel the others are at. After calling Dave and confirming they were all okay just alittle worn out he told them the hotel and room number. It had been silent until then but none of them were complaining.

"Why now?" Brittany questions "After all this time why now?" But no one had an answer, Alvin pats her on the arm sympathetically and they all fall back into silence. They finally arrive at the hotel and head to the room when they get there Alvin and Brittany are bombarded by their siblings demanding to know what happened and if they're okay. After they finish Dave tells them to get ready for bed.

"Don't worry about the house guys." He then says. "I'll take care of it until then we can stay here." While they're getting ready for bed Alvin pulls Brittany aside and starts talking to her.

"What's going on Britt? Why couldn't you generate that stuff? What happened to your powers?"

"I don't know."

* * *

End of chapter 3! Next chapter next week, these things are long to write you know! Don't forget to review!

BYE!:D


End file.
